This invention relates to a method of producing soft ice cream as a final state from the hard state ice cream on a commercial scale, and more particulately it relates to a method of producing a soft ice cream as a final state supplied from well equipped and sanitary facilities owned by specialized milk products makers or cake makers.
The soft state ice cream maintained at a temperature of -2.degree. C. to -6.degree. C. as a precursor of hard state ice cream is poured into a container made of paper, plastics or other edible container inclusive of pillow state bags, and the thus poured soft state ice cream is immediately frozen to a temperature of -30.degree. C. to -40.degree. C. and/or stored thereafter at -15.degree. C. to -25.degree. C. to become partly hard state ice cream, and then these ice creams are transported by a frozen transportation system to a frozen storage and maintained there.
Various containers filled with hard state ice creams and kept at the above-mentioned temperature are heated by the customer's request at a temperatures 0.degree. C. to -8.degree. C. to become soft ice cream.
Otherwise, each container of cone or cup filled one and further covered with pillow type container made of plastics used as outside packing purpose.
Each container filled with soft ice cream is further covered with pillow type container of outside packaging purpose.